A Dream to Remember, A Dream to forget
by Mayana
Summary: This is a retellling of a dream i had. I wrote this story as if Pocahontas is me, and my boyfreind is John. No offence to anyone.


A/N: When I was at Summer Camp last summer I had a very strange dream. And yet, it was a very scary dream. It was one of those dreams which leave you dazed for the rest of the day. It was one of those dreams which you don't want to remember, and yet, you can't forget it. So I decided to write it down as a Fan Fic.

I made Pocahontas and John my and my friend's ages. And as you may guess, I am just using Pocahontas' name instead of my own, and John's name for my friend. That's all, otherwise how could I tell you this story.

A Dream to Remember, A Dream to Forget

Pocahontas and John were strolling along the riverbank one warm summer morning. Pocahontas was only 14 years old, and yet she loved John with all her heart. So, the two walked hand-in-hand for a while, just enjoying the morning, and enjoying each other's company. But despite the wonderful weather, and all the creatures around her, and the one she loved by her side, Pocahontas was still troubled.

She had a dream the night before which puzzled her so much and made her very sad. She turned it over and over in her head and almost began to cry, but she couldn't let John see her tears. She didn't want him to be sad because of her own sadness. Though she knew that she would tell him at some point, soon, very soon.

_John Pocahontas and Myaka, Pocahontas's mother's friend, were paddling down the river in a very larg canoe. It could hold more then two people, but even though all three of them were paddling it was still hard to control the canoe. _

_As Pocahontas looked at the river in front of her she say a few large rocks. The current was strong there and the water was foaming while it passed between the rocks. But then, all of a sudden, the canoe tipped over and the threesome ended up in the water. Pocahontas scrambled onto a nearby rock. Myaka got to shore safely. But John was nowhere to be seen. _

_Then Pocahontas spotted John a few feet away in the white foam of the rapids. She began to scream at the top of her lungs for someone to go and save John. So one of the older, stronger men dove into the water and hauled Jon to the big rock on which Pocahontas stood. _

_Pocahontas knelt by John's side and stroked his head a few times, but when she looked down at her hand it was covered in blood. John's blood. Then everyone else saw the deep gash in the back of John's head, but there was nothing they could do to save him. Their medical advances weren't good enough to deal with such an injury. So Pocahontas lay down on the wet cold rock next to John. _

_She looked down at him with tear filled eyes. He looked at her through half open eyes. Pocahontas talked gently to him. They kissed softly. And then, as Pocahontas looked into his eyes, they closed. "Don't leave me, please," whispered Pocahontas. She began to cry softly as she placed her head on john's chest. She could feel his heart beat which became slower and slower, and slower. Then there was nothing more. John was dead. _

_Pocahontas lay there on that cold rock just holding John, for a long time. Then she kissed him once again, got to her feet and looked at all the faces that surrounded her she said good-bye to all of them. Then she stood on the edge of the rock looking down into the fast current and the white foam, and the hist which flew up from the river. Then she jumped. _

_But then she saw herself being dragged out of the water by the same man who tried to save John. All the people gathered around and tried to see if she was alive... _

But she never found out weather she was alive or not because she awoke, crying. She hoped that this wan't a message dream. She prayed that it wouldn't come true. And she knew that she wouldn't ler anything happen to the only one she loved. John Smith. And she knew that she would tell him of this dream.

And when she did, this morning, he hugged her tightly and said that nothing would ever seperate them. He promised her to be with her as long as they both lived. "It's alright," he said, "It's okay. I'm here now. And I will always be here for you."

A/N: In case the first authors note didn't make since I will explain. This was a retelling of an actual dream that I had. But instead of using my name I used Pocahonas' name. And instead of using my bf's name, I used John's name.

I hope you liked this story. I know that it's sad, but if you don't like it blame my brain. I only wrote down what I saw in the dream, nothing more, and nothing less. Well, please leave a review. I really do appreciate them, A LOT.

Thanks again

Mayana


End file.
